Conspiracy in Konoha Arc
Conspiracy in Konoha Arc is the second arc, following Orochi Arc and preceding the Cold War Arc. Events * Tenmu Otsutsuki & Kawaki Kagetsu vs. Kotetsu Hagane & Izumo Kamizuki * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Metal Lee * Kawaki Kagetsu & Orihime Inoue vs. Shiho Aburame * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Boruto Uzumaki * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Shikadai Nara * Kawaki Kagetsu vs. Haruto Hyuga * Jinmu Kurosaki vs. Konohamaru Sarutobi & Temari Nara * Training with Amidamaru * Sai Yamanaka vs. Gin Ichimaru * Jinmu Kurosaki vs. Moegi, Udon, & Kaname Tosen * Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, & Mitsuki vs. Konohamaru Sarutobi * Kawaki Kagetsu & Shikadai Nara vs. Obito Hatake * Kura Kobayashi vs. Hanabi Hyuga * Jinmu Kurosaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki & Shikamaru Nara * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Konohamaru Sarutobi * Chocho Akimichi & Anko Mitarashi vs. Gin Ichimaru * Conspiracy Revealed Plot * Gin Ichimaru visits Team Konohamaru and informs them about the recent news. * Team Jinmu is stopped from entering the village. * Tenmu Otsutsuki and Kawaki Kagetsu battle against Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. * Gin pushes Team Jinmu out of the village. * Jinmu Kurosaki decides to force themselves into the village. * Sarada Uchiha discuses with Sakura Haruno about the betrayal of Jinmu. * Sosuke Aizen tells Boruto Uzumaki about the misgivings he has about Jinmu's betrayal. * Team Jinmu successfully infiltrates Konoha through a secret passageway. * Himawari Uzumaki questions Team Moegi about recent actions of Sosuke. * Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki holds a jonin meeting to discuss about Jinmu and Tenmu when they are alerted of intruders. * Naruto orders the jonins to apprehend Team Jinmu for now. * Shikamaru Nara overhears Sosuke's argument with Gin. * Team Jinmu decides to split up in order to reach Naruto. * Tenmu is confronted by Metal Lee. * Jinmu hides from Ino Yamanaka and Inojin Yamanaka. * Kawaki tends to Orihime's injuries from the previous battle. * Boruto Uzumaki and his team question Jinmu's betrayal. * Tenmu defeats Metal Lee, who informs him that the jonins are looking for them * Kawaki and Orihime are confronted by Shiho Aburame, but Kawaki defeats her. * Tenten visits her son in the hospital and Metal Lee tells her about his thoughts on Tenmu * Tenmu runs into Sarada, who decides to help Tenmu after learning that he is Sasuke's student. * The chunins gather and discuss about the progress of the intruders. * Boruto confronts Tenmu and Sarada. * Mitsuki discusses with Team Moegi about Boruto and Sarada's disappearance. * Jinmu runs into Kura Kobayashi. * Tenmu defeats Boruto, who is recovered by Mitsuki and the others. * The jonins discuss about Tenmu and Boruto's defeat. * Naruto orders the jonins to apprehend the intruders with force. * Himawari Uzumaki visits Sosuke and seeks comfort. * Sosuke is found to be assassinated the next day. * Sai Yamanaka, Shikadai Nara, and Inojin become suspicious of Gin. * Kakashi Hatake receives a letter from Shizune and heads back to Konoha with Might Guy and Mirai Sarutobi. * Tenmu and Sarada are confronted by Shikadai Nara and Temari *Haruto Hyuga tracks Kawaki and Orihime *Moegi, Udon, and Kaname Tosen confirm Sosuke's death with Sakura. *Tenmu perfects his Sharingan and defeats Shikadai but is defeated by Temari *Boruto thinks about the recent events from his hospital bed. *Jinmu's clone arrives escapes from Konohamaru Sarutobi and Temari with Tenmu. *Jinmu begins teaching Tenmu the Getsuga Tenshou. *Kawaki starts fighting Haruto. *Orihime is found by Chocho Akimichi and Choza Akimichi. *Kawaki defeats Haruto but is taken out by Kaname. *Tenmu begins fighting Amidamaru in order to gain access to his techniques. *Kaname takes Kawaki and Haruto to the infirmary. *Sarada is scold by Sakura for helping the intruders as Boruto and Shikadai decide to help out Tenmu after meeting Orihime. *Himawari decides to look for Gin after remembering one of Sosuke's words. *Himawari confronts Gin and Gin attempts to attack her, only to be confronted by Inojin. *Sai battles Gin but Gin escapes. *Inojin tries locating Gin. *Naruto decides to confront the situation himself but Shikamaru advices him to wait a while longer. *Konohamaru learns that his students are missing and wonders about the current situation. *The next day, the jonins make their final preparations against Team Jinmu after Hanabi locates Tenmu's location. *Orihime and Shikadai rescue Kawaki. *Moegi, Udon, and Kaname confront Jinmu. *Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sarada stop Konohamaru. *Chocho and Anko Mitarashi spot Himawari running towards somewhere. *Kaname releases Bankai against Jinmu, surprising him. *Jinmu defeats Kaname and prepares to fight Moegi and Udon. *Obito Hatake confronts Orihime, Kawaki, and Shikadai. *Hanabi Hyuga and Konohamaru find Tenmu's hiding place and Tenmu starts fighting Konohamaru. *Hanabi is confronted by Kura. *Ino senses shinobi gathering at another location and Sakura decides to find out. *Naruto and Shikamaru face off against Jinmu's clone. *Jinmu's real body arrives to face Naruto and Shikamaru after having defeated Moegi and Udon. *Kakashi and the others arrive in front of the village. *Kura incapacitates Hanabi. *Tenmu reveals that he has mastered Getsuga Tenshou against Konohamaru. *Sai also heads towards the unknown location with the ANBU. *Tenmu's Hollowfication powers reveal when he is overwhelmed by Konohamaru. *Chocho and Anko arrive near the Hokage Monument. *Gin dispatches Chocho and Anko and is about to attack Himawari. *Sosuke is revealed to be alive and proceeds to cut Himawari himself. *Sai and the ANBU arrive along with Sakura and Ino. *Sai attacks Sosuke but is easily defeated. *Sosuke Aizen reveals his plans and the power of his Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. *Ino informs all shinobi of Aizen's identity. *Aizen, Gin, and Kaname return back to Hokage Tower to retrieve the Hogyoku from Orihime. *Tenmu, Kawaki, and Konohamaru arrive to attack Aizen but are easily defeated. *Aizen retrieves the Hogyoku but is apprehended by the other shinobi. *Naruto and Shikamaru reveal that they already knew something was wrong. *Aizen and his men escape Konoha through Garganta. *The village recovers and Team Jinmu is officially recognized as shinobi squad of Konoha. *